


строго по параболе

by evil_thing



Category: Ambition Music, HOLMES CREW, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M, show me the money 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Сэм прилетает в Корею полный надежд на успех в шоу и спотыкается о первое же препятствие.продолжаю переносить старьё
Relationships: Park Samuel | Junoflo / Han Deokkwang |Hash Swan
Kudos: 8





	строго по параболе

“Братиш, ты был реально охеренным! Не раскисай там, слышь?! Я болел за тебя всей душой и килограммами!!!”  
Килла, грёбаный поросёнок, бомбит его сообщениями в этом духе целые сутки после баттла. Сэм так-то в курсе, что был охеренным, какие здесь вообще могут быть сомнения. У него за плечами нехилый опыт, в наличии классный голос, мощный флоу, несомненный талант, отмеченный продюсерами, харизма и привлекательная внешность. Да он, в конце концов, с западного побережья, маза фака! Полный набор, флеш-роял!  
Нет никаких объяснений тому, как так, блин, получилось, что мелкий фрик Хэш Сван в итоге приглянулся продюсерам больше и выиграл. Он, конечно, самобытный и э-э-э… необычный. Но ничего же, мать его, особенного. Возможно, стоило выбрать в противники кого-то с более классическим стилем, того, над кем несомненное превосходство Сэма было бы очевиднее. Но, во-первых, на той стадии жеребьёвки вариантов уже особо не осталось. Во-вторых, он был абсолютно уверен, что без проблем надерёт эту тощую жопу.

Телефон пиликает уведомлением, и можно делать ставки на то, что там очередное сообщение от Киллы. Сэм концентрирует ненависть во взгляде и недовольно морщится, когда аппарат, ничуть не смущаясь, сигналит снова.  
– Ублюдок, – припечатывает Сэм, не имея в виду кого-то или что-то конкретное, но всё-таки тянется за телефоном.  
Он в Корее будет ещё неделю минимум и, наверное, пора заканчивать киснуть в номере хостела. Родители, например, уже закидали его просьбами съездить к какой-то там родственнице, которую Сэм видел последний раз в шестилетнем возрасте. С ними, кстати, ещё предстояло поговорить о том, что их красавчик-сын скоро едет домой, потому что проиграл в первом же корейском этапе шоу. Друзьям можно будет рассказать потом, когда вернётся, а вот родителям придётся сейчас. Он грузит почту и минут пятнадцать пишет им письмо, стараясь не выглядеть слабаком или слишком расстроенным. Ему не нужно сочувствие или жалость, просто рассказать, что произошло. Потом залезает на сайт и смотрит рейсы на подходящие даты, прикидывает, где купить сувениров и куда всё-таки нужно будет сходить до отъезда.  
И только переделав всё, что только может придумать, наконец открывает сообщения.  
“Чувак, мы почти закончили съёмки эпизода! Тут парни предлагают сходить потом в бар, расслабиться. Ты в деле?”  
“Давай, не ломайся! Буду в хостеле через пару часов, соберусь и зайду за тобой))))))”  
“Выезжаю!!”  
Блять! Со времени отправки второго сообщения прошло уже полтора часа, и это значит, что очень скоро, в его дверь постучится великан Киллаграм. И шансов отказаться будет немного.  
Разве что мёртвым прикинуться!  
К времени икс Сэм одет с тщательно продуманной небрежностью, волосы уложены соответствующе, улыбка, как всегда, ослепительна. Он даже глаза немного подвёл.  
– Фига ты красавчик, – радуется Килла, вваливаясь в комнату.  
Он занимает собой почти всё пространство и говорит слишком много, слишком смешно и, спасибо, что на английском. "Хорошо что уже собрался, все будут рады (кто все, кстати?!), машина приедет через пару минут, а нет, уже прямо сейчас ждёт снаружи, вечерок будет что надо (неважно, что на часах два часа ночи), давай, пойдём, скорее, ничего не забыл, ахаха?"  
Они грузятся в такси, Килла что-то рассказывает, почти не затыкаясь. Он вообще обычно не такое трепло, но сейчас видно, как адреналин от съёмок плещет аж из ушей, не давая ему перестать болтать. Машина крутится по улицам, заезжает за ещё каким-то парнем, которого Сэм не помнит толком, пересекает реку, петляет ещё немного и, наконец, прибывает на место.  
Небольшой бар от музыки и голосов гудит как улей. Обычные посетители рассосались по углам, а в центре зала и у стойки орут, ржут, пьют и ведут себя как попало два – два с половиной десятка рэпперов. Сэма чуть не сносит звуковой волной, и на секунду он задумывается о том, хочет ли вообще быть здесь. Но за его спиной стоит Киллаграм, а в толпе уже начинается шевеление, которое всегда происходит в большой компании при появлении новичков. Как огромная амёба, живущая на дне океана, она выбрасывает ложноножки и втягивает прибывших в себя – Сэма хватают за что попало, трясут, обнимают, хлопают по плечам, куда-то тащат, по пути пихая в руки стакан пива. И вот он пьёт с кем-то, потом с кем-то ещё и ещё. Вокруг говорят на смеси корейского с английском, поют, братаются, делают фотки. Приезжает кто-то ещё, его так же пускают по рукам здороваться и пить штрафные. В воздухе намешаны голоса, алкоголь, табачный дым, трэш и веселье. Здесь обсуждают чужую читку и стиль, чувство ритма и слова, договариваются о коллабах и проектах. Сэм отлично чувствует себя частью всего этого и даже проникается благодарностью Килле за то, что вытащил.  
Его хорошее настроение даёт трещину, когда боковое зрение выцепляет неподалёку белую бейсболку и что-то мелкое под ней. В голове загорается красная лампочка, а челюсти сжимаются. Хэш Сван. Вот эту рожу он, пожалуй, не горит желанием видеть.  
Вездесущий Килла (когда только успел оказаться рядом?) прослеживает его взгляд и кладёт ладонь на плечо:  
– Да не напрягайся ты, братиш! Мелкий же не виноват, что выиграл.  
– Он не виноват, а мне скоро пиздюхать домой, несолоно хлебавши, – на пробу скрипит зубами Сэм.  
– Ну подумаешь. Зато с какими людьми познакомился! И в следующий раз попробуешь ещё. Вон как тебя хвалили Иллионер! Мне такого и не снилось.  
Привирает, как пить дать. Но Сэм благодарен ему за эти слова. По правде говоря, мелкий пиздюк действительно не виноват, так сложились обстоятельства.  
Вот только один его вид бесит.  
Пиздюк как будто чувствует тяжёлый взгляд, передёргивает плечами и вертит головой по сторонам. Сэм скрещивает руки на груди, кривит лицо в презрительную гримасу и ждёт, когда они встретятся взглядами. Он ухмыляется довольно, когда мелкий едва заметно вздрагивает, наткнувшись на него, и тут же отворачивается.  
– Ну вот и чего ты пугаешь малыша, – смеётся Килла, который, конечно же, всё видел.  
– Не думаю, что могу его напугать, – Сэм болтает остатки пива на дне стакана, – он как-то альтернативно мыслит.  
На самом деле, ему было интересно посмотреть на реакцию.

Тот эпизод в баре почти стирается из памяти, когда на следующей спонтанной тусне после концерта продюсеров (на котором Сэм тоже был, почему бы и нет) Сван в итоге реагирует самым странным образом, который только можно было представить. Он подходит к Сэму в толпе, дёргает за рукав футболки, пытаясь привлечь внимание и, когда тот наклоняется чтобы расслышать, говорит: “мне жаль”.  
Чего тебе жаль, мать твою? Того, что ты выиграл? Или что Сэм проиграл? Пока тот соображает, как сформулировать вопрос, Сван разворачивается и валит. Вокруг слишком людно, громко и в дцатый раз по очереди пьют за Иллионер, АОМГ, ВайДжи и Гиля с МэдКлауном. Сэм тоже пьёт, за такое грех не выпить, но ещё какое-то время ищет в толпе Свана. А тот либо хорошо прячется, либо и правда слишком мелкий, чтобы случайно попасться на глаза. В этот раз они гуляют в чьей-то студии и, судя по всему, скоро развернут импровизированный рэп-баттл. Нет уж, спасибо, Сэм ещё прошлый не переварил. Самоутвердится как-нибудь в другой раз. А это значит, что самое время тихонько ненадолго свалить.

Курят здесь или на улице, или на крыше. Вниз два этажа, наверх четыре. Выбор очевиден, и Сэм забирается на крышу, чтобы поменьше людей и поменьше вопросов. Здесь и правда почти никого, только какая-то парочка зажимается в тени. Да и те валят достаточно быстро, хотя Сэм деликатно отходит подальше и встаёт к ним спиной.  
Он сперва просто пялится в ночное небо, жалея, что не видно звёзд и сложно сравнить со Штатами, а потом долго хлопает себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Идти обратно и стрелять как-то совсем впадлу. Зажигалка находится за секунду до отчаянья, и первая затяжка достойна нескольких строк в каком-нибудь хите. Сэм курит с кайфом, а когда оглядывается в поисках пепельницы, видит неподалёку ещё один красный сигаретный огонёк.  
– Опять ты, – хмыкает он, подходя ближе.  
Сван чуть пожимает плечами, как будто извиняясь, и говорит.  
– Я, вообще-то, первый сюда пришёл. Ты меня просто не заметил. Хён.  
Он сидит на парапете крыши, спиной к улице, болтает ногами в воздухе и Сэм, кажется, впервые смотрит на него не сверху вниз. Он давит окурок в пепельнице и облокачивается на бортик рядом со Сваном. Тот курит молча и выглядит при этом пиздец странно.  
– Ты за что извинился там внизу? – спрашивает Сэм.  
Не то чтобы ему хотелось разговаривать, но слишком интересно.  
– Не знаю толком, – говорит Сван.  
Ну ещё бы. Сэму хочется приложить ладонь к лицу. Нашёл кого спросить. Этот парень сам признался, что не очень-то много думает – глупо было рассчитывать на нормальный ответ.  
– Жаль, что ты не будешь участвовать дальше, – вдруг продолжает тот, – у тебя классный голос и стиль.  
Сэм удивлённо косится в его сторону, а Сван улыбается своей кривоватой странной улыбкой.  
– Из-за тебя, пиздюка, между прочим, не буду.  
– Ну сорян, – Сван лыбится шире.

Баттл, если он всё-таки случился – а шансов на это примерно стопиццот – ещё в самом разгаре, и возвращаться Сэма не тянет. Он прикуривает ещё, как универсальный способ растянуть время, когда никуда не торопишься.  
– Дырку просмотришь, – говорит он через пару минут, когда убеждается в том, что Сван на него пялится.  
Не то чтобы он не привык к такому, но когда вас всего двое на много квадратных метров, это странно. Хотя с этим парнем почти всё странно.  
– Нравлюсь? – с вызовом продолжает Сэм, разворачиваясь лицом к лицу.  
И по тому, как на секунду расширяются глаза Свана, понимает, что, возможно, сейчас тупо угадал. В голове быстрая перемотка и голос Саймон Доминика говорит: “Хэш Сван похож на девчушку, которой нравится Джунофло”. Вот это был бы номер!  
– А что если да? – ухмыляется Сван, забирает у него из пальцев сигарету и затягивается.  
Сука. Вот сейчас он странный настолько, что думать сложно. Зубастая улыбка, как у какого-то зверька. Сигарета, которая кажется огромной в его маленькой руке. Татуировки на пальцах, тыльной стороне ладони, запястье и выше. Татуировки на шее и на лице рядом с ухом. Одновременно загнанный и хитрый взгляд.  
Сэм перехватывает его за руку и вместо того, чтобы ляпнуть что-нибудь грубое и резкое, как собирался, удивлённо спрашивает.  
– Ты жрёшь вообще?  
– Не веди себя как моя мамочка.  
Сван тянет свою руку назад, вынуждая Сэма шагнуть ближе, почти вплотную к парапету. А потом кусает, реально, мать его, кусает в шею. Не больно, не сжимая зубы, но сам факт.  
Сэм охает и, чтобы не потерять равновесие, кладёт свободную руку ему на ногу, повыше колена.  
– Ты ебанутый вампирёныш, – говорит он, сам не зная, почему всё ещё не втащил Свану.  
Тот пахнет дымом, алкоголем и миндалём, а его запястье слишком тонкое под пальцами.  
– А ты, кажется, не против, – говорит Сван тихо и ведёт короткую влажную линию языком.  
Сэм шагает назад, рывком сдёргивает его с парапета, следом за собой, перехватывает за ворот футболки, заставляя приподняться на цыпочки и пепелит взглядом несколько секунд.  
– Охуел? Бесплатный совет: иногда всё-таки пробуй думать.  
Сван выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Правильное решение, пиздюк. Кулак входит ему чётко в скулу. Сэм бьёт не слишком сильно, но этому дохляку много не надо, его сбивает с ног и относит в сторону.

Пить в баре хорошо тем, что выбор напитков, конечно, ограничен, но границы эти куда шире чем на любой пьянке в домашних условиях. Сложно предположить заранее, что в какой-то момент тебе захочется чего-то конкретного. Но они, увы, в чей-то там студии и Сэм проводит кучу времени в поисках хотя бы глотка чистого вискаря, а в итоге вынужден смириться со стаканом какой-то бурды с ромом. Хотя сейчас ему подойдёт даже бурда. В ней удаётся притопить остатки охренения от произошедшего на крыше и ею же заливается окончательно тлеющая злость и агрессия. В тупом остатке получаются только шок и какая-то фигня вроде сожаления.

Что-то там наверху, что рулит процессом человеческих судеб, сводит их снова этой ночью. Сэм садится на диван, потому что ночь уже больше утро, и в голове шумит от души, да и просто “о, свободное место на диване!” И спустя какое-то время чувствует острый локоть под рёбрами. Разумеется, рядом с ним сидит, прижимаясь тёплым боком, Сван. И, вероятно, он был там всё это время, а Сэм снова не заметил.  
Да насрать вообще.  
Он рискует нафиг сломать глаза, косясь из-под полуприкрытых век, но остановиться не может. Гребучая бейсболка натянута почти до самого носа, но Сэм сидит с нужной стороны – ему видно красное пятно на скуле и выше. Интересно, будет синяк? Он надеется что нет. Почему вообще его это беспокоит?  
Сван сидит спокойно, разговаривает с другим своим соседом и не видит/не обращает внимания/игнорирует? В любом случае, не выкидывает больше никаких своих криповых фокусов, за что ему офигительное спасибо. Сэм расслабляется и медленно моргает.  
Будит его уже Киллаграм, сообщая, что заказал им такси и пора ехать в кроватку.

Килла вылетает из шоу после первого командного этапа, и это очень обидно. Но он хотя бы был на этом командном этапе и работал с такими крутыми чуваками как Куш и Зайон Ти. Хрен знает почему Сэм в это время всё ещё в Корее, но что-то держит его неподалёку от всего этого добра. У него обратный билет с открытой датой, а хостел не такой дорогой, чтобы он не мог позволить себе в нём задержаться. Он ездит к той родственнице и еле выкатывается от неё спустя два дня, обожравшийся на неделю вперёд и с таким ворохом гостинцев, что непонятно, как вообще теперь паковать чемодан. Ходит по собственным любимым местам, тусуется с разными чуваками, узнаёт, что после завершения шоу команда продюсеров от Иллионер будет в Штатах с несколькими концертами и, чем чёрт не шутит, на удачу пишет им с предложением выступить на разогреве. Будущее потихоньку обрастает планами, а телефон полезными контактами и заметками. Сэм наконец выдыхает и, в принципе, готов валить домой. Вылет Киллы становится чем-то типа знака: пора уезжать.  
Толстяк, конечно, расстроен тем, что для него всё закончилось, но постоянно твердит, что не ожидал пройти и туда, куда в итоге смог. А ещё о том, как всё было офигенно, какие все вокруг крутые и классные, как здорово, что они вообще пошли участвовать, сколько теперь перспектив, бла-бла-бла. Почти незатыкаемый фонтан позитива. Сэм морщится, но, на самом деле, согласен практически со всем, что несёт Килла. Он выбирает дату отлёта и сталкивается с очередным предложением пойти массово нажраться в бар. Киллаграм собирает друзей и знакомых, пис, дружба, форева лав. Приглашены все и ещё немного, раскачаем эту ночь. Йоу. Вай нот, мэн?

Сэм заканчивает укладывать волосы, пока зашедший за ним Килла волчком крутится по комнате.  
– А мелкий фрик ещё не вылетел? – вдруг спрашивает Сэм, вспоминая, кого обычно видит на этих сходках.  
– Кто? - Килла притормаживает у него за спиной.  
– Хэш Сван.  
– Так он ещё на командном отборе ушёл. Хотел попасть к ВайДжи, бедняга, а вышел к нему только Саймон-хён. Так они и не встретились. Я не рассказывал разве?  
Сэм не помнит, рассказывал или нет, вполне могло быть, что он пропустил мимо ушей.  
“Вылетел, значит” – думает он уже в такси. Вышиб его в баттле один на один и не прошёл командный отбор. Вот лошара.  
Как-то так получается, что этот факт окончательно примиряет Сэма в отношении Свана, гасит остатки раздражения и обиды. Мозг запирает этот ящик и отправляет его в архив с заголовком “отработано”. Видимо, для того, чтобы всего через несколько минут на освободившееся место подбросить другого дерьма. Его мозг вообще любитель по ролям разыгрывать картинки из недавнего прошлого. “Нравлюсь? – А что, если да?”  
Вот это что была за херня тогда? Сван дразнил его? Или действительно предлагал что-то? Себя что ли?  
Пялясь в окно остаток дороги, Сэм не может решить, хочется ли ему, чтобы Сван был в баре или всё равно.

Он там. Салютует входящему Сэму бокалом с каким-то цветным коктейлем, и по его лицу невозможно прочитать ничего вообще. Сэм улыбается в ответ, и тот отворачивается к чувакам из, кажется, своей крю. Не то чтобы Сэм гуглил, но похожи. Какие-то большие нелепые татуированные парни. По сравнению со Сваном, разумеется, большие.  
Килла по стандартной программе тащит Сэма за собой здороваться со всеми, общаться, обсудить какую-то охренительно важную и классную идею. Да, конечно, давайте все сюда. Спустя час или полтора приходит запоздалое осознание, что вероятно, стоило пожрать хотя бы по дороге. Потому что обед провалился давно и бесследно, и в итоге Сэм набирается как-то слишком быстро и сильнее чем планировал. Но, в принципе, он не против – настроение отличное, а компания подобралась такая, что, когда придёт время, кто-нибудь наверняка погрузит их с Киллой в такси и отправит проспаться.  
В этом баре не курят, и для того чтобы получить дозу никотина приходится выходить на улицу через заднюю дверь. Погода хорошая, и Сэму совсем не влом постоянно мотаться туда-сюда. Тем более, что курить на воздухе нравится ему куда больше, чем в помещении. В какой-то из таких заходов собеседники сменяют друг друга как на карусели, но всё-таки расползаются, оставляя Сэма почти одного. Почти, потому что из-под локтя у него вдруг доносится:  
– Я, конечно, не против. Но не мог бы ты объяснить, что это сейчас было?  
Сэм смотрит вниз, анализирует увиденное, отматывает ситуацию назад на какое-то время и понимает, что последние хрен знает сколько минут его ладонь лежит на загривке Хэш Свана и мнёт его, гладит, трогает, всё что угодно творит. Ясно. Подсознание, ты стебёшься вообще. Не то чтобы он был сильно против – пьяное добродушие никуда не делось. Но было бы неплохо, если бы в следующий раз руки советовались с головой.  
– Я тактильный? – на пробу пытается отмазаться Сэм.  
– Это корейцы тактильные, – фыркает Сван.  
– Я кореец! – зачем-то возмущается Сэм.  
– Ага, – кивают в ответ.  
– А ты почему молчал всё это время? – лучшая защита это всё ещё нападение.  
– Вот я – тактильный, – улыбается Сван, – да и привык давно, что все тискают.  
Сэм проникается внезапным пьяным сочувствием и гладит его большим пальцем по шее.  
– Тяжело быть мелким?  
– Мне двадцать один, – ржёт “мелкий”.

Кресло такое отличное, что Сэм бы забрал его с собой. В самые Штаты. Он даже почти придумал, как именно можно было бы переставить мебель дома, чтобы оно поместилось. Ночь и вечеринка в той стадии, когда всё лишается границ: людей вокруг дофига настолько, что можно не пытаться сосчитать; выпито, наверное, целое море, но это не повод остановиться, влезет и больше; они здесь уже вечность, но до утра ещё жизнь, а то и две.  
Сван осторожно пристраивается на подлокотнике кресла и какое-то время балансирует там, стараясь поймать равновесие. Пару шотов назад идея, приходящая Сэму в голову, вероятно, показалась бы ему как минимум странной, но алкоголь приятно греет нутро, и он просто цепляет Свана за бок, роняя его к себе на колени. Тот вздрагивает, косится удивлённо, но остаётся, пересаживаясь удобнее. К ним приходит пообщаться Килла – они со Сваном, оказывается, когда-то успели познакомиться. Мелкий активно участвует в разговоре и только морщится, когда в речи становится слишком много английского: “да вы бесите оба!”  
В этот раз Сэм гладит Свана по шее и спине вполне осознанно. Кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, когда тот очередной раз возмущается сменой языка, сжимает успокаивающе, перемещает на шею, запуская кончики пальцев в длинные волосы на затылке, ведёт вниз между лопатками, притормаживает на талии и, скользнув по боку, останавливает на бедре. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь спросил Сэма, что он творит, тот бы завис на какое-то время, а потом послал спрашивающего нахер. То, что хочется.  
Когда Килла уходит, Сван оглядывается и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. “Что?” – беззвучно спрашивает у него Сэм, пытаясь сделать невинное лицо. Тот качает головой, хмыкает и отворачивается. Но даже не пытается отодвинуться или свалить. Ну и отлично. На нём снова одна из тех безразмерных футболок, в которую бы без проблем поместились три таких Свана, и это кажется Сэму неплохим планом. Он забирается под неё рукой и трогает кожу над поясом шорт. Она тёплая и гладкая, и то ли потому что у Сэма холодные пальцы, то ли потому что Сван в принципе не ожидал от него такого, он напрягает мышцы на животе и замирает. Вроде как надо притормозить, но, вроде как, пофиг. Сам напросился, в конце концов. Сэм гладит широкими мягкими движениями снова и снова, иногда задевая рёбра, до тех пор, пока Сван не откидывается назад, спиной ему на грудь. Он быстро вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз подряд, потом сглатывает и говорит:  
– Это немного подло вообще-то. И унизительно.  
Он поворачивает голову, смотрит Сэму прямо в глаза и говорит ещё:  
– Поехали к тебе.

Сэм находит Киллу, втирает ему, что, кажется, переоценил свои силы и хочет отвалить спать, чтоб не получилось, как в прошлый раз. Тот вроде как верит, кивает, но, когда они прощаются, подмигивает с какой-то слишком уж хитрой рожей. Мысленно, на всякий случай, посылая его в жопу, Сэм выходит на улицу и вызывает такси.  
Проскальзывая в машину как-то совсем незаметно, Сван почти сразу отворачивается к окну и едет молча. За что ему снова, видимо, спасибо – каких-то левых разговоров Сэм бы сейчас не осилил, а к более конкретным точно не готов. Он и так всю дорогу до хостела пытается убедить себя, что всё в порядке. Ну подумаешь, уехал он с вечеринки не с девчонкой, а с парнем. Сэм всегда достаточно лояльно относился к таким вещам. А то что этого не случалось раньше – просто в Штатах слишком много красивых девчонок, наверное. Да похуй вообще! Не случалось и не случалось, зато случилось сейчас. Ему просто хочется трахаться. Он не думает, что со Сваном будет всё как-то слишком сильно иначе, чем он привык.

Он ошибается.

Всё вообще не так.  
Во-первых, Сван не лезет целоваться, никаких слюнявых нежностей. Зато он много кусается. Несильно, не оставляя следов, но очень много – за плечи, шею, даже щёки. Сжимает зубы, иногда трогает языком и отпускает. Это непривычно и странно, Сэм в конце концов ловит его за волосы на затылке, тормозя, и ставит большой смачный засос на плече. Сван дёргается и шипит, но не останавливает.  
Во-вторых, у Сэма никогда не было таких татуированных и таких тощих девчонок. Свет в комнате они не включали, и Сван не дал себя толком рассмотреть, быстро раздевшись и юркнув под одеяло, но на ощупь кажется, что сломать его ничего не стоит.  
В-третьих, ну правда всё совсем по-другому.  
Когда Сэм садится на кровати, устраивая Свана у себя на коленях, придерживая рукой за талию, кусая и облизывая сосок, тот стонет сдавленно и почти не двигается. Но когда Сэм останавливается, решая, что бы ещё такое сделать, он тянется вниз и накрывает ладонью его член. Теперь очередь Сэма замереть.  
– Я думал, если ты америкос, у тебя будет больше, – говорит Сван, обхватив ствол пальцами и проведя к головке и обратно.  
– Я кореец, придурок.  
– Всё время забываю, – пожимает плечами он. Шутник фигов.  
\- Любишь большие? - спрашивает Сэм и мстительно щиплет за бок.  
Тот ожидаемо ойкает и дёргается вместо ответа, но потом собирается и признаётся:  
– Не люблю.

Пока Сэм отвлекается на то, чтобы вскрыть и надеть презерватив, Сван возится со смазкой, а потом заводит правую руку себе за спину, чуть прогибается в пояснице и закатывает глаза.  
– Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Сэм.  
– Растягиваю себя, – голос у него сдавленный и ещё более странный, чем всегда, – не думаю, что ты бы хотел этим заняться.  
Сэм ещё раз прокручивает в голове ответ, осознавая о чём вообще речь и фыркает. Плюсик за самостоятельность, но нашёл, блин, когда думать. Алкоголь, конечно, подвыветрился, но Сэму слишком любопытно. Он просовывает руку между ними, подбирается снизу и медленно, но уверенно проталкивает в Свана один палец вдобавок к его собственным. Палец идёт тяжело, наверное, нужно было его тоже смазать, но поздно во всех смыслах.  
Сван широко открывает глаза и рот, потом морщится и медленно выдыхает.  
– Что творишь.  
Это не вопрос и не укор, что-то типа констатации факта и смирения. Сэм понимает, что ужасно заводится от этого. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и спрашивает:  
– А дальше что?  
– Секунду.  
Сван жмурится, а потом двигает пальцами внутри себя.

Он прикусывает губу и скулит тихо, когда Сэм вставляет ему. Это одновременно нервирует и возбуждает. Сэм выжидает несколько секунд, потом двигает бёдрами обратно и снова вперёд. Сван сгибает ногу в колене, почти прижимая её к своему плечу.  
– Не тормози, мать твою, - говорит он сквозь зубы, – так больнее.  
Не тормозить Сэм умеет. Несмотря на то, что вроде как эта часть процесса должна быть самой странной, он чувствует себя довольно уверенно, подбирая ритм движений. Свана всё ещё немного страшно сломать, но тот ясно даёт понять, что не тёлка и можно особо не церемониться. Он выгибается, скулит, но подстраивается в итоге, начиная подмахивать. У него на взмокший лоб тонкими прядями налипли волосы и кадык дёргается так резко, что хочется поймать его и прижать пальцем. Вместо этого Сэм сгребает влажную чёлку в кулак, тянет вверх и назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и сильно, не сдерживаясь, кусает под ключицей. Чувствует как по телу под ним проходит дрожь, кусает ещё раз совсем рядом, и трахает жёстче, более резко. Сван издаёт какие-то совсем уж высокие звуки, Сэм бы и не подумал, что тот так может.

После Сван лежит обессиленный как тряпичная кукла и долго тяжело дышит. Подперев щёку кулаком, Сэм валяется на боку рядом и второй рукой водит по его влажным плечам, груди и животу. Он плохо видит в таком освещении, почти не видит совсем, но хочет запомнить хоть что-нибудь. Честно говоря, он бы не отказался от ещё одного раунда, но не уверен, что Сван выдержит.  
– Можно мне в душ? – спрашивает тот, кося глазами на Сэма.  
Тот перекатывается на спину и говорит, что полотенца там в ванной должны быть чистые и можно взять любое.

Пока Сван плещется, он постепенно проваливается в дрёму, прокручивая в голове картинки из того, что только что было. Как Сван жмурился и кусал себя за пальцы, как на нём смотрелись засосы и следы от зубов, как в самом начале он сжимал в кулаке член Сэма, как дрожал и жался к нему, кончая.  
Он приходит в себя, чувствуя тяжесть на бёдрах и воду на голой коже. Сван сидит на нём, наклонившись вперёд, так что с влажных волос капает как раз на живот и грудь, и двумя пальцами гладит его мягкий член.  
– Ты что делаешь? – голос Сэма немного хриплый.  
– Хотел проверить, встанет ли у тебя на меня так же быстро ещё раз, – говорит Сван, наклоняется ближе и прижимается губами чуть ниже рёбер.  
Сейчас он другой, без зубов и какой-то ебанутости, целует, облизывает, щекочет кончиками мокрых волос и дрочит мягко, но как-то очень уверенно.  
– Да ты профи, – говорит Сэм, раскидывая руки в стороны и млея.  
– Заткнись, – отзывается Сван.  
– На минет мне не рассчитывать?  
– Правда заткнись, – предупреждает Сван и в качестве угрозы прикусывает кожу на боку.  
Когда он поднимается выше и по очереди теребит языком затвердевшие соски, а ещё как-то очень классно трёт большим пальцем головку члена и несколько раз (специально что ли?) задевает ею свой прохладный живот, Сэма накрывает совсем. Он кончает неожиданно даже для себя, просто от того, как охуенно всё это в сочетании. Жмурится довольно, перехватывает Свана ладонью за загривок, тянет ещё выше, так что тот укладывается ему на грудь, целует под подбородком, а потом прихватывает зубами за нижнюю губу, оттягивает её немного, посасывает и трогает языком, мнёт пальцами шею, другой рукой нащупывает и сжимает бедро, которое оказывается помягче костлявой задницы, дожидается долгого, почти жалобного стона и отпускает. Сван смотрит на него прищурившись, как будто даже сердито, а Сэм лыбится, ёрзает, чувствуя, как размазывается сперма между их животами, и говорит, что тот зря мылся, всё равно грязный теперь.  
– Да похуй, – меланхолично отвечает Сван.  
Он широко зевает, скатывается на кровать и тянет на себя одеяло.  
Сэм хочет было возмутиться, что жарко будет, но потом соображает, что такая тощая фигня должна всегда мёрзнуть во сне, и только ржёт беззвучно.

Утром Сэм снова просыпается от того, что его будит Сван. Сидит на корточках рядом с кроватью и трясёт за плечо.  
– Ну ты горазд дрыхнуть, – фыркает он, когда Сэм сонно моргает.  
Встаёт, одёргивая шорты, и отступает на шаг назад.  
– Закроешь за мной?  
Сэм нашаривает очки на полу, водружает их на нос и зевает, рискуя вывихнуть челюсть. Он ужасно медленно просыпается по утрам и почти не соображает до первой чашки кофе. К тому времени, когда он добирается до двери, Сван уже одет, обут и готов сваливать. Он совсем не выглядит человеком, проспавшим несколько часов после большой пьянки, закончившейся в постели с мужиком. Только футболка немного пожёванная, и в её широком вороте виден пластырь на плече.  
– Сможешь выбраться отсюда? – спрашивает Сэм на всякий случай и пытается не пялиться на заклеенное место.  
– Конечно, я же местный.  
– Ну мало ли, – Сэм зевает снова, пытаясь прикинуть, есть ли что-нибудь ещё, что он должен сказать сейчас.  
На его лице, видимо, отражается сложная работа мысли и Сван просто вздыхает, говорит: “пока, америкос”, хлопает его по локтю, толкает дверь, которую уже успел открыть, и уходит.  
Бездумно запирая замок, Сэм чешет переносицу, открывает форточку, потому что комната всё ещё тяжело пахнет сексом, и залезает обратно в кровать. Слишком мало сна, чтобы нормально функционировать.

Он улетает на следующий день, садится в самолёт, впервые за последние несколько месяцев врубает в плеере не хип-хоп, а ост из какого-то старого фильма, и надевает маску для сна. Кто-то не любит длинные перелёты, но Сэму сейчас в самый раз – именно столько времени, сколько нужно, чтоб перезагрузиться обратно, начать снова думать на английском, осознать, насколько сильно соскучился по семье и друзьям, проникнуться тем, что возвращается наконец. Потом когда-нибудь он посмотрит все эпизоды шоу и поржёт над ними с друзьями. Над своей самоуверенной рожей будет ржать громче всех. На всякий случай и потому что уже почти не обидно. Порадуется за победителей, скачает музыки, которую там понапишут. Запрётся в студии на несколько дней. Сходит в любимый бар. Подстрижётся. Дождётся ответа от Иллионер.  
И когда-нибудь совсем потом забьёт в гугл Хэш Свана или как там его зовут. Надо послушать, что за музыку делает этот пиздюк.


End file.
